metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of dark samus
I was born of an egg. Other metroids told me I was strange. I lacked talons. They told me that I couldn't sense life. I could see, but they could only sense a presence. The Chozo who had breed me thought I was useless. They put me in a zoo on Tallon IV. They let me go as they adopted a naturalist society. I hated myself. An outcast. My own name was an insult instead of something to be proud of. I wandered the wastes of Tallon IV. Soon, a cataclysmic event happened. A huge explosion rocked the land and an earthquake trapped me in rubble from the cliffside. Luckily for me, a race of creatures found me. THey liked me, unlike the chozo. They gave me a mysterious substance. I soon craved this substance. It made me change in wonderful ways. Eventually, what had once been a simple urge now seemed to be telling me what to do. I then began fearing this substance, but I could not help consuming it. Eventually, I realised this substance was alive. It tried to completely take my mind, but it was surprised that my mind had not been already destroyed. I soon saw that the substance was trying to enslave me for its own purposes. It could not take my mind, however. Eventually, it came to terms with me. It saw how useful an unmarred mind would be. It could plan. It had cunning, and control. Phazon had none of these qualities. It agreed to allow me limited freedom if I would serve it well. I agreed, and it gave me my first assignment. A life enslaved I was to escape my prison and steal the technologies the race who had found me was developing. The phazon told me that it could utilise this technology for me. The mutations the phazon gave me made this easy. The other sentients soon knew that they could not stand against me. I killed them anyway. I was finally in control. Never had I found life so enjoyable. The phazon then guided me to a place that it ruled. The phazon there was even stronger than the phazon the other sentients gave me. Those other sentients were idiots. They never realised that i could have escaped whenever I wanted. There own curiosity killed them. I would never fall prey to that. After strengthening in the pit of phazon for a while, the phazon warned me. It told me of an entity coming to destroy it. It had tried to posess her, but the enemy was to strong. It took conrol of the phazon and used it to add to their power. I was to be on the highest guard. Eventually, the enemy came. She was strong, and we fought a valiant fight. The technology I had stolen was not helping me. Somehow her shots got through. Eventually, she destroyed my armor. This entity was quite strong. The phazon then granted me the ability to create my brethren. Oh how the other metroids would envy me now. I tried to corrupt the enemy by overloading it with phazon. She used it against me, against all odds! She overloaded me and now I had to release phazon just to survive! She still managed to use it against me. She plowed throgh all the metroids I created. Soon, she overloaded me to the point where I could not survive. In my desperate situation, I saw what I had to do. Her corrupted suit could bond with me. As she ran away, I took the suit. She had another suit beneath, but at least I survived. As I bonded with the suit, I transformed into one like the enemies race. I was hopelessly damged, and if I did not get some phazon soon, I would die. I pleaded with the phazon to take me to its heart, but the phazon said that there wasn't enough time to go there. It instead took me to a closeby planet that it had seeded 70 years ago. I soon found the phazon, but it was guarded by vile beings. Somehow, they had resisted corruption. THey lived in a tarnished version of the seeded planet, and all the phazon had entered their dimension. The phazon allowed me to trevel between dimensions at will, so I could hide from them while I was still weak. The enemy still follows THe creature who had nearly destroyed me on Tallon IV had followed me here. Lucky for me, it could not stand the dimension that I was hiding in. Dark creatures descended upon her, crippling her. She still managed to escape in her dimension. I escaped the scene before the dark creatures could find me. I found the other sentients as I explored the seeded world. They guarded the phazon they had mined intently, and in vain fought me as I descended upon them. As I consumed the phazon, the enemy found me. At this point, I had absorbed enough phazon to fight her. But, just as on Tallon IV, she nearly defeated me she thought I was dead, but I had simply disappeared. The phazon was disappointed, and did not let me reform for nearly a month. I then resumed absorbing phazon and I was becoming stronger by the second. I then chased the enemy down, trapping her on an elevator. I nearly defeated her again, but she still repulsed me. I then hid in the bowels of the tarnished dimension, hiding from the dark creatures. Background Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link